School Project
by billspreston
Summary: MeganOC. Megan has to work on a school project with a guy she doesn't really like. Rated M for underage sex, among other things. It's the first chapter of a multichapter story. please read and review. I'll update when i have 5 reviews.


Megan/OC

OC is James Smith, a guy Megan's age

Megan and OC are both 13

Megan was in her room working on a project for FLE aka Sex Ed. She was with her partner, James Smith. He was a not very cute guy maybe one year older than Megan and he had been not been very helpful on the project so far. She came up with an ingenious plan to get rid of him, but it required her to sacrifice something on her part. Their final part of the project was to diagram the two different sexual systems.

"James, I need help on the diagram of the penis," Megan said. As usual, Megan was planning something, only this time it was against James. "I can't tell if this is accurate, so can I see your penis to make sure?" Megan asked, with a sly look on her face.

"Sure, I guess," replied James. He pulled down his pants and boxers so Megan could see him in all his glory. She could feel herself wet as she looked at his penis.

"Megan, this is really awkward. I should really-" James started to say, but then Megan started touching his penis, which started to get very erect very fast.

"So that's how that works," said Megan. James tried to protest, but Megan continued fondling him. She could feel herself getting wet and knew she had to put the plan into action. "James, let me help you with the female system," Megan said, just as she started to take off her shirt and skirt. Both young teens were now naked and looking at each other trying not to get out of control, but couldn't help it. James walked over to Megan, picked her up, placed her on her bed and got down next to her.

"Megan, do you think if we learned from experience, it might help?" asked James

"It might," answered Megan, closing the distance between them and kissing her project partner passionately. They both wrapped their arms around each other and started using their tongues to gain new experiences. James ended up on top of Megan and started squeezing her breasts as he explored her mouth even more. Megan was moaning and "learning" all kinds of stuff, like James was good at what he was doing.

"oooo, mmmmeeggann. I've…always…wanted…you," James said through heavy breaths and kisses. Deep down, Megan thought this was disgusting, as James wasn't that attractive, or in her opinion, having any redeeming qualities. This only caused her to consider going ahead with the plan sooner. Her thought processes were interrupted when James leaned down on top of her breasts and started sucking her nipples. She couldn't help but lean her chest into him in pleasure and in want for more.

"James, I need you in me now to finish this project," Megan said as James kissed her again and lined himself up with her opening. He pushed himself in past her barrier, tearing it and causing Megan to scream.

"James, don't move for a minute. Let me adjust," Megan said as tears flowed through her eyes. James just stared at his partner and waited for her to give him the word to continue. She did. James pulled almost all the way out and, grabbing Megan's young hips, thrust into her womanhood again. Megan moaned in pleasure as James started again. He was thrusting in and out and she noticed her hips started moving up and down to match his movements. She was pulling him closer, running her hands through his hair and holding on to his back. James was thrusting into her and squeezing her breasts and deeply kissing her and things were getting out of hand. Megan felt immense pleasure for a variety of reasons, including having a man pump himself in and out of her for the first time, and also because her plan was going exactly as she thought it would. She let James continue to thrust in her as she was enjoying herself and then decided to go along with her plan.

"RRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPEEEEEEE. Quick, I'M BEING RAPED," yelled Megan, through her moans of pleasure and her climax. This is when her family came in the the room

To be continued…


End file.
